The Black Out in the Boondocks
by AJQm
Summary: Hello, this is my first Fanfiction that I'm posting on here, so I'm not that familiar with this. I'm really excited about it and want all of you who read this to please leave many comments and enjoy this fanfic. By the way, Ambri Owens in a character that I made up. I hope you like her. Thank you all, Ambri O. Girl Foreva


"Black Out"

(The first scene is in front of a store. Huey is exiting the store. A black out occurs. Huey looks for shelter in Ambri's car. He thinks it's empty, but Ambri is already hiding inside it.)  
Ambri: What the hell?! Who are you?!  
Huey: Sorry. I thought it was empty.  
Ambri's thoughts: Oh my damn. He so sexy!  
Ambri: This is my car, but I'll let you stay. Are you sure you're not looking for any vulnerable little girl to kill in this black out?  
Huey: No.  
Ambri: What's yo name?  
Huey: Huey Freeman.  
Ambri: Ambri Owens. I hate black outs.  
Huey: Who doesn't?  
Ambri: Rapists.  
Huey: Good point.  
(A stranger walks up to Huey's side of the car and tries to open it.)  
Ambri:(whisper) Come here!  
Huey: What?  
Ambri:(whisper) There's somebody over at your side! They're trying to open yo door! (Grabs Huey and yanks him over to her side.)  
Huey: Woah!  
Ambri:(whisper) Oh shit.  
(It is Uncle Ruckus trying to open the door.)  
Ambri: (whisper) It's the fat ass.  
Huey:(whisper) Ruckus?  
Uncle Ruckus: I need shelter! Somebody open up!  
Ambri: Go away!  
Huey: Hush.  
(Ruckus runs off)  
Ambri: Oh thank God. (Sits down on seat.) The coast is clear. (Huey sits down on seat too.)  
Ambri: I hope everyone's okay at home.  
Huey: Hope is irrational.  
Ambri: That's just your perspective. When I hope, I always get what I want.  
Huey: I don't.  
Ambri: Did you hope to get to shelter safely when this black out started?  
Huey: Well, kinda–no!  
Ambri: Ah hah! You do! Stop tryin to fight it!  
Huey: (sigh) Whatever.  
Ambri's thoughts: I won! Hell yea! (Gets soda out of trunk.)

Ambri:Want one?

Huey: No thanks.  
Ambri: Eh. What can I say? I'm actually happy to see some family here in Whitecrest, but you're the first black person I've ever seen with a afro that big. Why?  
Huey: To connect with my African roots.  
Ambri: I try to connect to my African roots too.  
Huey: How?  
Ambri: Stay black and die. (Laughs, Huey doesn't laugh) Ah come on it's funny! You don't look like the laughing type anyway. Plus, I like the Color Purple.  
(Meanwhile at the Freeman's house...)  
Grandad: I hope Huey's okay. Probably hid under a car or something. He'll be okay.  
Riley: Damn! Why da lights gotta go out?! I was watchin da music awards!  
(Meanwhile at the car...)  
Ambri: What time is it?  
Huey: 8:30  
Ambri: Yes! It's canceled!  
Huey: What?  
Ambri: The meeting that my uncle has at J Edgar Hoover Middle School! To send me there. I don't like the name of that school. They're probably racist there. I guess I'll have a few more days outta school! Hallelujah!  
Huey: I go to J Edgar Elementary.  
Ambri: Eh. I pity you. That must really suck. How old are you?  
Huey: Ten.  
Ambri: Same here, but I started school early at three so I'm younger than everyone else. Everyone thinks I skipped a grade, but I didn't. (A bright light starts shining at the car.)  
Ambri: Get down. (Huey and Ambri get on the floor.)  
Huey: Who da hell is that?  
Ambri: I don't know. (It is the cops.)  
Ambri: Huey?  
Huey: Yes?  
Ambri: I think they can see your hair.  
Huey: Oh no. (Ambri grabs a hat.)  
Ambri: Put this on. Nobody's worn it. It's new. (Huey puts the hat on. The cops look through the window.)  
Cop#1: Is anyone in there? Hello?  
Ambri's thoughts: Damn! Damn! Damn! Why do the cops have to come? Oh well. At least God blessed me with a cute ass boy.  
Cop#2: Let's go. (The cops leave.)  
Ambri:(sigh of relief) Thank. Je-sus. I hate them damn cops. Well, I haven't met a black person who don't hate them. Oh wait! Ruckus! The fat fucking ass!  
Huey: Right.  
Ambri:(gets headache from soda. Holds head.) This why I don't drink a lot of soda.  
Huey: What?  
Ambri: Headaches. (Headache goes away.) Nevermind. Oh yeah. You can take that hat off now. (Huey takes hate off and fixes afro.) Don't you think your parents are worried bout you?  
Huey: Yes.  
Ambri: Good. I HOPE nothin else bad happens. Is you HOPIN?  
Huey: Yeah, I guess. (The car begins to shake.)  
Ambri: What the hellin fuck is goin on?!  
Huey:(screams and looks out window. A bunch of people are trying to get in the car.)  
Ambri: This ain't no charity service! Get the hell out of here! (Grabs a gun from under driver seat.) Go away! (People run off.) Oh thank God. (The car shakes one more time. Ambri goes up in the air and lands on Huey's lap.) Don't get any weird thoughts. (Gets off of Huey's lap.)  
Ambri:(spots a big mysterious light on Huey's side.) Hold on! (Gets on Huey's lap to look out window. Huey gets nervous.)  
Huey: What?  
Ambri: There's a light over there. (Huey looks out window too. Afro gets in Ambri's face.) Maybe you should keep the hat on. (Huey puts hat back on.)  
Huey: Sorry.  
Ambri: You can keep it. I really want da lights to come back on. I'm scared now. What if my sister's dead? She left me in the car while she went shopping.  
Huey: Don't panic. Panicking only makes it worse.  
Ambri: Huey! (Calms down) Okay. I ain't panickin no mo. (Begins to pray silently)  
Huey:(pities Ambri)  
Huey's thoughts: I feel sorry for her. She could've lost her sibling.  
Ambri:(finishes praying) Amen. (Gets in front seat and turns car on.) I'm gonna find her.  
Huey: You can drive?  
Ambri: Hell yea I can drive. (Begins driving down street to find Sisi (her sister).)  
Ambri: Say something if you see her. She has red hair and green eyes just like mine.  
(Ambri doesn't see Sisi.)  
Ambri: I cain't find her. (Sigh) You need a ride home?  
Huey: Um, yeah. (Ambri drives Huey home.)  
Ambri: Bye.  
Huey: Thanks. (Gets out of car.)  
Huey's thoughts: I hope she finds her sister. (Walks inside house.)  
Grandad: Huey! (Hugs Huey) Are you okay?  
Huey: Yeah I guess.  
Riley: Who was dat girl you was drivin wit?  
Huey: It's a long story.  
Riley: So Huey ain't bitchless. You still a gay ass nigga dough.  
(Meanwhile at Ambri's house...)  
Ambri:(on porch knocking on door) Come on, Aunt Molly lemme in!  
Aunt Molly:(opens door) Come in, child! (Ambri runs inside and sees Sisi.) What da hell?! You was here dis whole damn time?!  
Sisi: Yeah.  
Ambri: You bitch! You had me hidin in that mother fuckin car da whole damn time! I oughtta–forget it. (Walks off) Like I said. I hate black outs.  
THE  
END


End file.
